tankenginenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Slender Engine II
About Thomas the Slender Engine II is a Horror Game Created by AlanBro! Games. It Has Alot of New Maps in the Game. This Game is a Combination of "Slender: The Arrival", & Children's Series "Thomas & Friends" This Game will be Released Very Soon. The Story to TTSE II is no longer truthful. Story TBA The Differences Between TTSE & STA Slender the Arrival Only Has Story Mode, TTSE II Has Story Mode, Collection Mode, Shooter Mode, & Survival Hide & Seek Mode. Slender's Player is a Woman, TTSE II's Player is a Male Engine Driver. The Player has to Collect 8 Pages in Slender, The Player has to Collect 8 Oil Cans in TTSE. Slender is an Original Game, TTSE is a Horror Game based off of a Very Popular Children's Series. Slender has Four Chapters, TTSE II Has Eight Chapters. Maps Thomas's Branch Line (Night): Thomas. Thomas's Branch Line (Day): Annie & Clarabel. Space Station: Edward. Sodor Ironworks (Day): Grendel Driver. Sodor Ironworks (Night): Henry. Tidmouth Sheds (Day): Tiny Gordon. Tidmouth Sheds (Night): Tank Gordon. Norramby Beach: James, Bill & Ben (Story Mode). Dieselworks (Day): Percy. Dieselworks (Night): Millie. The Whistling Woods: Toby. Blue Mountain Quarry (Day): Molly. Blue Mountain Quarry (Night): Emily. Snowdon Village: Hiro Subway Tunnels: Rosie, Shawna. Sodor Campground (Dusk): Bill & Ben Sodor Campground (Night): Donald & Douglas Sodor Abandoned Workshop: Soulless Engines. The Apocalyptic Wasteland (Day): Duck. The Apocalyptic Wasteland (Night): Oliver. Skarloey Railway: Narrow Gauge Engines. Ffarquhar Quarry: Luke, Mighty Mac Sodor Aquarium: Balto. Sodor Military Base: Vinnie the Big Bully. Knapford Station (Dawn): Evil Player. Knapford Station (Night): Redael Eht. Sodor Search & Rescue Centre (Day): Belle. Sodor Search & Rescue Centre (Night): The Planner Harold's Airfield: Harold, Bertie & Flynn Vicarstown (Day): Lloyd. Vicarstown (Night): Jimothy. Sodor Abandoned Asylum: Asylum Driver. Sodor Abandoned Prison: Hockey Driver Sodor Cave: Disfigured Driver. Sodor Campus: Campus Driver. The Fast Food Facility: Headless Driver. Arlesdale Lake: Lake Driver. Sodor Abandoned Robotics Factory: Connor. Ulfstead Castle (Day): Caitlin Ulfstead Castle (Night): Stephen. Misty Island: Bash, Dash, & Ferdinand. Culdee Fell Railway: Culdee. Sodor Steamworks: Victor Slender Engine Daycare: Engine Infant. Brendam Docks: Cranky. Slender: The Remake: Slenderman Slendytubbies: The Remake: The Slendytubbie. Slendytubbies 3: The Remake: The SlendyTank. Engine Hostile Effect Factory (Day): Alternate Anno Domini. Engine Hostile Effect Factory (Night): Freakshow Anno Domini. Asteroid: Xerxes. Slenderhead: Cuphead Thomas. Slendertale: Undertale Thomas. The Haunted House: Edward, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Oliver. Terrortubby Land (Day): The Terrortubby Mistress. Terrortubby Land (Night): Tinky Skull. Terrortubby Graveyard: Dipsy. Terrortubby Swamp: Laa-Laa. Terrortubby Slaughter House: Machete Tubby Terrortubby Metropolis (Dawn): Noo-Noo. Terrortubby Metropolis (Day): Rotcelloc Eht Sodor/Terrortubby Recycling Centre: Terrortubby Player. Terrortubby Visitor Centre: Ray Rai Grassland Village: OMEGA Mistress. Terrortubby Dismay: Gorgon Tubby. Terrortubby Secret Base (Dusk): Voice Trumpet. Terrortubby Secret Base (Night): The Terrortubby Offsprings. Slendington (Dawn): Emery. Slendington (Day): Wilson. Slendington (Dusk): Brewster. Slendington (Night): Koko, Zephie. Photo Negative City: Dixie's Clone. Percy's Dream: Demonic Dixie. Thomas's Dream: Phantom Engine. Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Map: Bendy Hello Neighbor: The Map: The Neighbor 123 Slaughter Me Street: The Map: The Follower Real Video Game Monster Basis Edward is Based off of a Xenomorph from Alien Gordon is Based off of The Tank from Left 4 Dead James is Based off of a Regenerador from Resident Evil 4 Percy is Based off of a Necromorph Slasher from Dead Space. Duck is Based off of Leather Face from Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Oliver is Based off of Donald from Donald: a Horror Story Eyeless Stalker is Based off of SCP-096 from SCP Containment Breach Connor is Based off of The Jockey from Left 4 Dead Cranky is Based off of The Iron Giant. Wilson is based off of the Hulkbuster. Koko is based off of the Armored Golem. Zephie is based off of Snowball from Ricky and Morty. Molly is based off of the Overseer. Rosie is based off of a Necromorph Slasher from Dead Space. Gorgon Tubbie is based off of Medusa. Trivia * This is the Second Game in the Thomas the Slender Engine Series. * This Game has Three Modes. * This is the First Game to be Co-Created by Vivian, Duckfan234 & Foxy the Piratefox. * Story Mode has Eight Chapters Available. * Everything in Story Mode Reveals what Actually Happened in TTSE. * AlanBro! often Mistakes Calling Collection Mode "Free Roam Mode" Gallery Thomas1.png Percy with Thomas.png Category:Games